


Work colleagues first, lovers second RPF

by The_compassionate_empath



Category: Friend Circle RPF
Genre: Back Room Sex, F/M, Friend RPF, Nothing better than sex at work, RPF, Sex at work, Work lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26380471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_compassionate_empath/pseuds/The_compassionate_empath
Summary: To overcome the boredom at work, Becky and I found the perfect place and time to get together and relieve the stresses of the workplace
Relationships: Becky/John Smith





	Work colleagues first, lovers second RPF

**Author's Note:**

> My stories are always based on real events that have happened in my life, with real people that I know.  
> Please note that these tales have either been embellished to make them flow better, or have had some of the details modified to create a more compelling feel to them.  
> Finally, a lot of these works include changes in the story, to reflect avenues of thought from my brain that I wished had played out in reality.

We spend, on average, about 8 hours a day, 5 days a week, in the same place, with the same people. So naturally, bonds form, friendships begin and relationships blossom. All of this can be exciting, especially when these relationships turn tender, loving and sexual. As a general rule, conducting romantic relations on work premises is considered a faux pas however, the act of sneaking around, finding a quiet place and turning up the heat for a quick kiss, or something more, is an act that many, including myself, find irresistible and a major turn on.

I work in a laboratory that specializes in environmental sample analysis. Meaning, you bring your water/soil to us, and we will tell you what’s in there, and how clean it is.  
The lab is old and pretty small (about 60 employees), and there have never been any security cameras, which I thought was odd, and there are plenty of empty rooms and nooks to hide away in. 

I have made some good friends at work, and a couple of very good relationships have come from it. My “Work Wife” who we will call Savannah was older than me by about 15 years. She was tall for a woman, about 5’11. She had a pretty round face, that was framed by some silky, shoulder length brown hair. Savannah always kept herself pretty: makeup scarce but just enough to show off her sexy brown eyes and lush lips. Her lipstick was always bright and alluring and I often wished I could plant my own lips against hers and kiss her. 

She took me under her wing when I was first hired and we grew pretty close. She was a major flirt, and was known to have a thing for the younger guys. So I lapped it up. We flirted back and forth, always taking the time to touch each other as we passed in the hallway, or scratched each other’s backs playfully, if we came up behind one another.  
This didn’t go unnoticed by anyone, and soon there was whispers and gossip flying around about us and that we were fucking in her office. Well this never happened, and probably never would. You see Savannah, as much of a flirt that she is, is all talk and no action. She just enjoys the thrill of the chase and nothing more. Now, don’t get me wrong, I definitely tried to push the relationship a little further along, but I read the signals, knew that she was only interested in flirting, decided that was good enough for me and backed off.

This tale is not about Savannah though. It is about a girl named Becky. Becky was a supervisor (like me), at the lab, and she had been there for about six years. She was about 5’8 tall, with an average body type, not to big and not to skinny. Her hair was a light brown, that was cut just below her ears, which suited her very nicely. She had an oval face with soft features and some light freckles over her nose and cheeks, that just made me melt and fall in love. Her eyes were a misty grey, and if you stared into them for any length of time, you would become mesmerized by their color and pattern.  
To show off her curvy figure, she liked to wear dresses and skirts outside of work, however during the daytime she was not allowed to, due to safety regulations about having her legs covered with a thicker material. So instead, she wore jeans and t-shirts that did not do anything to emphasize her curves at all. It was a shame, as she looked really, really good in a dress.

Becky and I were friendly, but I was still trying to figure her out before shooting my shot with her. As far as I knew, she was a virgin but she had a few boyfriends in the past, so I assumed that she had some sexual experience without penetration. Like myself she was pretty geeky and enjoyed music, movies and video games. Whenever I had tried to flirt a little, I received mixed reactions. Some interactions were received well, ending in shy smiles, and hair being brushed back behind her right ear, in an obvious show of preening and enjoyment. Other interactions were back and forth jibes, in a joking way, up to a point, and then were left awkward and a little weird. As I thought about her and the way she put herself forward, I chalked it all up to some social awkwardness and shyness. I was pretty sure that she was interested, I just needed some sort of reassurance, as not to push her into something she didn’t want to do.

It was a busy day at work and we ended up working together on some samples. We were in a room with another person, but they were in and out every so often. During our normal conversation, I decided to see if I could confirm my suspicions.  
“So, any new boyfriends, recently, Becky?” I asked casually.  
She paused only slightly, obviously taken off guard by the personal line of questioning. “Hmm, not right now. I broke up with this guy a few weeks ago.”  
“Oh really, why was that?” I asked, and then saw my chance, “He didn’t put out?” As I said it, my stomach gave some familiar butterflies, letting me know this was a significant question that Becky could either shut down, or open up to.  
A longer pause this time. I saw her push the plunger down on her pipette a little harder than was necessary.  
She finally answered in a smooth, cool voice, a voice that I knew was deliberately forced with faux confidence. “Oh, it wasn’t like that. I’m still waiting for the right guy. He was a jerk, who just wanted to take, never giving anything back.”  
Always happy to ask more questions, and encouraged by her openness, I pushed, “What do you mean take? Like he wanted you to pay for everything?”  
She chuckled and gave me a side look with a flirty smile. It looked like she was debating just how far she wanted to tell me. Suddenly, making a decisive decision, Becky put her pipette down on the bench, turned on her swivel stool and stared me straight in the eyes.  
“No, he always wanted me to blow him, and then never wanted to lick me in return. I always ended up having to masturbate by myself.”

I just sat there, speechless. She just sat there, speechless. My mouth opened and shut about three times, in the space of about ten seconds. I wore a confused look on my face with a furrowed brow.  
After feeling satisfied that she had gotten what she wanted, she gave a massive smile and then burst out laughing. I couldn’t contain myself and did the same. We both dissolved into laughter and giggles. I spilt half of the sample that I was working on, and that set us off even more.  
We had finally pushed through the verbal sexual barrier that blocks the path between many friendships, and it felt really good.

When we had finally calmed down, after several people had come through, making sure we were alright, we began working again. I snuck a glance over to her and saw a permanent grin plastered on her sweet, pretty face. She really was attractive, and now that this wall had been broken down, I felt a different connection with her.  
”Alright, so you are a virgin, waiting for the right guy, but you enjoy sexual encounters. The most important question is…” I dramatically paused, “Do you shave or wax?”  
I decided to go for broke and assume that she at least trimmed herself, and wanted her to either confirm or deny. Either way, it was a fun way to continue the conversation.  
Becky’s confidence must have been bolstered with the new closeness that had formed, as she visibly relaxed and began talking in her normal style of voice.  
”Well actually I usually just trim myself up, but for some reason I decided to completely shave last night.” She admitted.  
And for the rest of the day we talked back and forth like this, discovering each other’s personal sexual secrets and vices. I learned that the first time she had given a blow job, the guy didn’t warn her, and she ended up choking on his semen. She learned that no matter how long a girl gives me a blow job, I have never been able to climax. All in all, it was a fantastic leap forward in our relationship.

Fast forward to the end of the week. We have been talking non stop to each other. Flirting and playfully touching. Not just sexual either. We had just been becoming closer friends, and it was wonderful.  
The little grins that she gives, as she catches my eye in the break room, or across the room when we are prepping samples together. The lust that I see in her eyes when we are alone in a room somewhere. I can tell that she is horny and sexually frustrated, her body just exudes the want and the need.

I am feeling the same way too, of course, so I decided that today is the day. We bump into each other in the morning and exchange pleasantries, as usual. Noticing that we are alone, I take my right hand and trail it down her left forearm, stopping at the wrist, and say, “I know you want me, Becky, let’s have some fun today.” My head swims with exhilaration waiting on her response.  
Her eyes bore into my own and I can see her breathing increase in pace. All of a sudden I feel something on my hand. It feels soft and smooth, warm and tender. My brain takes a second to process what it is, but it finally catches up and I realize that Becky’s fingers are sliding against my own. Absently tracing shapes on my palm. She ran her fingers by mine, and interlocked them in a show of unity and bonding. She gives a nod of her head and says, “Yes, I want you, and yes let’s play.”

While discussing how and when we were going to do this, it became evident that it would have to be a spur of the moment thing, as it would be too difficult to plan and coordinate with so many people milling around their day to day business. We separated and went off to our respective work areas as other people started to come in and get started with their day.

It wasn’t until after lunch that an opening presented itself to us. I was beginning to think that we were not going to be able to have our opportunity, but the fates were apparently on our side. It was about two thirty in the afternoon, when the majority of people were going on coffee break. I was about to head there myself, when I saw Becky walking down the hallway, towards me. About halfway down, there was a door leading to a room that stored all of our broken IT equipment. An idea hit me. We crossed paths in front of the IT room, and with a sudden rush of movement, I grabbed her hand, and at the same time swung open the door, and dragged her willing body inside, and closed the door.  
The light flickered on and instantly we were together, kissing passionately. Her arms were around my neck, and her body pushed up against mine. I slid my hands around her waist and rested them on the small of her back, enjoying the feeling of her chest against me. She must have felt my erection press up against her, as she grinded herself against me and was making soft, gentle sighs of pleasure.

My hands made their way to her behind, and I squeezed and pulled up slightly, so that her body weight was tipped towards me. She withdrew from me, and when our eyes met, I swear I saw them mist over in a lustful rage. In a quick motion, her hands were on my chest, and she pushed me against the wall. Kissing me again, her hand went straight to my belt buckle and with some unexpected precision, my jeans and underwear were around my ankles. She fell to her knees and began working me with her hands and mouth. I don’t know if it was the situation, or how good she was, but after about five minutes, I was ready to climax. Becky could sense it and finished me off in her mouth.

Feeling drained, but still horny, I wanted more. As Becky stood up I pushed her towards the only table in the room and she fell back onto it. “Now it’s your turn.” I whispered. With a giant smile on her face, Becky lay back, lifted her hips so I could shimmy her jeans and panties down, then wrapped her legs around my neck as I began pleasuring her. Matching my timing, I made her climax within five minutes. After her quivering subsided, we dressed ourselves and began kissing again. This time it was tender and sweet kisses, our hands gently rubbing each other’s bodies.  
By the time we stepped out of the room, about twenty minutes had passed and no one was back from coffee break yet. We gave each other a sexy smile, and went about our day, content in the fact that only we knew our sexy little work secret.


End file.
